Audio conversations may be recorded by a number of audio capture technologies. For example, computing devices may capture audio using an on-board or connected microphone and store it digitally in flash memory or other storage. Example computing devices include a personal digital recorder, a laptop, a desktop, a cellphone, a portable music player (e.g., an iPod™), or the like. The digital audio files created by these devices may be accessed by users after the recording is complete.